


support

by Tessamay



Series: Unhealthy/healthy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Light Angst, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, dorm mates, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: When I found out who my roommate would be I couldn’t help but grin. The paper with room assignments had said “Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi” I was ecstatic to be joined with my cofounder of the Pretty Setter Squad. When he arrived at the dorm a couple days after me however, I was concerned. One of my best friends was here, looking like a complete wreck. I wasn’t sure if he had slept at all in the past month





	1. Confessions and broken hearts

At the age of 19 I went to Tokyo to study to be a Teacher. I knew I would miss Daichi and the rest of the karasuno boys but I was excited. When I found out who my roommate would be I couldn’t help but grin. The paper with room assignments had said “Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi” I was ecstatic to be joined with my cofounder of the Pretty Setter Squad. When he arrived at the dorm a couple days after me however, I was concerned. One of my best friends was here, looking like a complete wreck. I wasn’t sure if he had slept in the past month. He weakly smiled at me and walked to the bedroom.  
“Which side is mine?” He asked, an uncertainty there that I had never seen before.  
“Left” I answered.  
He smiled at me. “Sorry I’m such a disaster.”  
“It’s okay. How are you Tooru?” He didn’t answer so I asked another question. “What are you majoring in?”  
“Astrophysics! It’s so cool! I mean, stars, and planets, and black holes, and the probability of life on other planets! It’s so cool! I’m so excited!” It was the first real smile from him so I would have listened to him babble about stars and aliens and everything in space for hours. “What are you majoring in Kou?” He asked  
“Teaching! I want to be an elementary school Teacher!” I Grinned.  
“That's so cool! Iwa-chan wants to be a middle school teacher!” as soon as he said that though, his face dropped. They must have had a falling out or something. I silently wondered what happened between them as i changed the subject.  
“Maybe I can teach science and you can come help when I teach about space!” I exclaimed.  
His face started to light up again. “That would be so Awesome!!”  
We both unpacked, I had some stuff left, and listened to some American music as we decided what to do for dinner. After deciding to just get some takeout Tooru went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he showered I heard him through the thin walls talking to himself.  
“Iwaizumi chose that girl over me because she’s pretty. I’m too ugly for anyone to love me. It’s my fault. If only I was more like Aki. then he’d fall for me not her.” I choked back tears as Tooru started to sob. I stepped outside and called the restaurant we were going to get takeout from to avoid prying too much. By the time I walked back inside Tooru had left the bathroom, looking as attractive as he did the first time we played each other in high school.  
“Maybe you should major in modelling instead of astrophysics. You are definitely hot enough to.” I said looking him up and down. “I guess I should make myself more presentable.” I added.  
“Koushi you were my inspiration for the Pretty Setter Squad! You look fine!” he giggled.  
I waved him off. “At least let me put some good clothes on, we need to run to the store if we’re going to eat breakfast tomorrow”  
A few minutes later I came out wearing a turquoise jumper and black skinny jeans. He looked me up and down and burst out laughing.  
“We look like we’re one of those couples that are always matching!” That's when I realized he was wearing a light pink jumper and gray jeans.  
“It’s Okay!” I giggled. “I’m glad to be on the same level as you.”  
“Your car or mine babe?” he joked.  
“Let’s go in yours. My car is a piece of shit.”  
At the grocery store we ended up buying Ice cream, cookies, sugary cereal, bread, candy, and about 15 bags of chips. Thanks to Tooru we ended up with some fruits and vegetables as well as gatorade (“we may be in college, but that doesn't mean we have to eat like shit all the time Kou!”)  
By the time we had grabbed our dinner and returned home I was confident that Tooru was in a good enough mood to bring up the reason for his discontent.  
“Iwaizumi was a dumbass for abandoning you. Besides, next to you Aki looks like dog vomit.” Oikawa’s smile seemed to falter for a moment. “Koushi don’t lie to me. Aki is gorgeous and we both know it.” It hurt to see him have such low self esteem.  
“Tooru do you trust my judgement?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Do you think i like pretty things?”  
“Well yeah.” He looked very confused.  
“Then if you’re ugly, why do I have a crush on you?” shit. I just confessed i had a crush on one of my best friends. It seemed to snap him out of his self loathing for the time being though.  
“You have a crush on me?!?!?! Oh Koushi we are going to be the best couple on campus!! Our children would be like little angels!!” he exclaimed. I was so overwhelmed that when he hugged me I almost cried as I melted into his arms.


	2. We'll be okay

The day after I confessed to Tooru I got rid of every mirror in the dorm. I helped him make sure he looked perfect and I complimented him constantly. Three months passed before one day, I put all the mirrors back while he was in class. I put at least one positive message on each mirror. Things like “You have beautiful eyes.”, “Your smile lights up my world!” and “Nice ass!” Tooru walked in after class and started crying when he looked around the dorm.  
“Whats wrong?” I asked, worried I had done it too soon and his self esteem would plummet.   
“I forgot how pretty I was!” he cried out. The boy was lucky i loved him, or else I would have slapped him. Instead I just laughed and hugged him from behind. He grinned at our reflection. “I have to take a mirror selfie like this!” he exclaimed. I reached into his pocket and handed him his phone. I couldn’t help but look at him while he took the picture. He looked at his phone and grinned. “You are so cute Kou! I love you!”   
“You know,” I started. “Daichi and Asahi brought the karasuno team up for the weekend. We should see them.”  
“Anything for you babe.” And so a couple hours later I was wearing a light wash pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater as I helped Tooru decide between his Nasa jumper and green tee-shirt to wear with his black jeans.  
“Wear the Nasa shirt”  
“But that's gray on black.”  
“You look better in it than the tee shirt”  
“I look good in everything.”  
“I know babe.”  
“I really like stars.”  
“I know, you’re studying to be an astrophysicist” I laughed.  
“Nasa shirt it is”  
“Perfect.” I kissed him before telling him we were going to be late and going to get in the car.  
“Jerk” he muttered as he got in the driver’s seat a couple minutes later. As I laughed and turned on the radio, he pulled out his phone and put the address in the gps app. We arrived and I grabbed his hand as soon as we were out of the car. The way his face still lights up every time I hold his hand is my main inspiration for life at this point. About two meters into the restaurant I was tackled by Nishinoya.   
“Hey!” the small Labero yelled. “How’s college?”  
I laughed. “Its great!” I exclaimed as Hinata and Kageyama ran around the corner.  
“Suga! Wait, why is the great king with you?” Hinata yelled.  
“He’s my boyfriend.” I laughed. Kageyama looked shocked but annoyed. I knew he'd warm up to Tooru eventually though. While being dragged by Hinata and Nishinoya towards the table my old team sat at I looked at Tooru and couldn’t help but laugh at his terrified expression. He looked so scared of the short children.   
“They’re just high schoolers!” I chortled at Tooru.   
“They’re terrifying” he whispered. I nodded, as did Daichi who was watching the scene unfold, highly amused. Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, Tsukki and Yamaguchi both too absorbed in each other to offer much to the conversation were almost as quiet as Asahi, who spoke only about two or three times all night. Once we finally got home I smiled at him. “I can’t believe I thought I would marry Daichi. You are so much more handsome, and so sweet, and the smartest person I know.” A couple months more passed and I found myself happier than ever. Tooru still has some rough days. I discovered his obsession with how he looks originated when his mother told him he wouldn’t have any friends if he wasn’t pretty. I would still find him crying about how he’s not pretty and it’s his fault Iwaizumi fell in love and abandoned him. Those days are rough on everyone, but we usually counter the negativity easily. A month or two ago I heard him talking to himself and i learned that while he loves me, and e are very in love, he still faces the reality where he was “better” (if that's possible) and Iwaizumi fell in love with him. We had been doing really well, until last night when he got a text from the bastard who broke his heart, asking if he was free on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this chapter! It's not full of angst for once!!


End file.
